The Cherry Blossom and the Raccoon
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: Gaara, abused. Sakura perfect. they don't hate each other, but they don't like each other either. what happens when The cherry blossom learns the lonely Raccoon's secret? what Tragedy will strike? ((Side pairing: NaruxHina; Rated T for bloodshed and abuse.))


Gaa

Gaara winced as he pulled his hoodie on, he wonderred if his arm was fractured, as there were bruises under the thin lacerations where his father had hit him with a vodka bottle.

_Flashback_

_"Dad please stop.." Gaara grunted as a food buried itself in the soft part of his back._

_"Shut up you little bitch." his father raised his thick bottle and swung it at Gaara's head. the redhead instinctively raised his hand to shield his face, and the bottle exploded against his armm. the heavy alcohol splashed over him, seeping into his open cuts and foaming. Gaara grunted in pain at the dulling sting. blood dripped to the floor from his arm._

_"Clean up this mess you pig." his father slurred._

_end_

That was usually how Gaara's evenings ended. He grabbed his bag and his keys and quietly slipped out the door past his hungover father. he walked to the garage where his black motorcycle with a red love kanji painted on the side- his pride and joy. he put a black helmet on and his leather jacket, wincing at the pressure on his arm momentarily, then mounted his bike and roared off towards the school. When he got there there was the usual crowd of kids that he would have to wade through,

Ino Yamanaka, average Uchiha enthusiast. Sasuke Uchiha: Sadistic asshole. Shikamaru Nara: A genius really, never really bothers Gaara. Kiba inuzuka: average bully. Sakura Haruno: unknown.

Gaara did not know much about the pinkie. she didn't chase Sasuke incessantly, but still puppy dogged him, and she didn't go out of her way to mess with him Naruto and Hinata.

Gaara found his friends sitting against a wall behind the school, Naruto was laughing, as usual, and Hinata was smiling and blushing, as usual.

Hinata was treated badly by her family, so she was naturally quiet and got shunted to the outsiders, where most unusual kids roam. she found solace in her love for Naruto, and the protection from Gaara. she had cut her hair to her shoulders and pierced her bottom lip in a silent rebel against her father. she tended to wear black hoodies skinny jeans and violet everything else.

Naruto on the other hand lived in an orphanage. He had tried many times to become independent, but they always found a reason to turn him down and send him back to the orphanage. there were very few kids who lived there, Sasori and Deidara, Kimimaro, and Sai. The kids weren't the problem though, the attendants treated Naruto like crap. Naruto tended to wear orange tees under black hoodies and baggy orange jeans usually slung with chains. he had two eyebrow piercings and a scar down the left side of his face.

Gaara, on the other hand didnt have facial piercings, due to the fact that his father could rip them out. easily. he always wore Red black or grey pencil legged jeans and black hoodies. there was only the kanji carved into his forehead by his father after his uncle killed himself _now you can never forget, no one will ever love you._

"Hey Gaara!" Naru waved. Gaara's lips quirked a little

"Hey Naru, Hina-hime." Gaara waved lightly.

"Are we going to class today?" Naruto asked

"Have to, Orochi-teme is giving out projects today." Gaara sighed.

"Alright, see you after chem then?" Naruto asked

"Sure."

Gaara was just a bit late. he scowled, the only seat left was Sakura. he sat down and slung his bag under the lab table. Orochimaru explained the project and that the people they were sitting with would be their partners, Gaara inwardly groaned.

"Sakura we should-" he scowled, she was turned and talking to ino. "Sakura. Sakura… Sakura!" he yelled.

"Sabaku-san I suggest you lower your voice" Orochimaru drawled. Gaara was already seething

"May I go to the bathroom?" he ground out. Orochimaru waved his hand and Gaara got up and left.

Faara scowled into the mirror. his green eyes were dead. the 'tattoo' on his forehead gleamed red scar tissue in the mirror. he reared his fist back to hit the mirror, but a hand grabbed his arm, causing him to cry out in pain because it was the arm that his father had smashed the bottle against.

Shikamaru frowned and looked at his hand, there was blood dotting it, and seeping through Gaara's sleeve.

"Do you cut or something, Sabaku?" Shikamaru asked.

"No you moron… I. I just hurt my self." Gaara hissed.

"Let me see."  
"No!"

"I'll have to tell Kurenai that your cutting and need help then."Shikamaru threatened.

"Fuck off Nara." Gaara hissed.

"Fine." Shikamaru quickly grabbed Gaara's elbow and pulled up his sleeve. there was dark bruising all over the forearm, swelling and lacerations "Gaara what the hell? this is broken. I'm taking you to Shizune."

"No your not! I have to go back to Chem." Gaara hissed.

"not with an injury like that." Shikamaru insisted and grabbed the back of Faaras hoodie and began to drag him out of the bathroom

"Ah what the hell let me go!" Gaara growled.

"What's going on here?" Asuma sensei saw them and asked

"Gaara's arm is broken, Asuma-sensei, he was refusing to go see Shizune, so I was escorting him." Shikamaru explained.  
"He's right Gaara you could end up with a severe deformity if that heal wrong. I will escort him the rest of the was Nara-san. thank you." Asuma dismissed Shikamaru and took Gaara's shoulder and lead him silently to the office.

Sakura sat in class. she frowned, Gaara intrigued her. he was everything Sasuke was not, Powerful in a less… cocky manner. he didn't ignore girls, they ignored him, and frankly he was ok with it. and his eyes… so dark and distant…

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated in her pocket, she glanced at Orochimaru, and pulled the device out and read the texts from Shikamaru

Gaara is hurt… it was odd. I found him in the bathroom string into the mirror. he tried to hit it and I grabbed his arm to stop him, and he bled on me. his arm was covered in lacerations that did not look self inflicted and it was broken.

Sakura frowned and texted back:

What do you think happened?

The pattern of the lacerations was as if he was attacked with a broken bottle. Sakura frowned at the reply, a broken bottle? how would that happen, Gaara was too young to get into a bar and she doubted he was the kind of kid who would try. what was with Gaara Sabaku? why when he could be popular and loved like Sasuke did he hide in shadows? why were his eyes so sad?

* * *

_**So, I Wrote ths storyvand had it up four years ago. I am no rewriting it. Hope it's alot better than the original.**_

_**-Ari The Fox**_


End file.
